1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surrounding image display system, surrounding image display method, and the like, for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that, when an image captured by a camera is displayed, in order for a driver to easily visually recognize the position of an attention object recognized through image processing, a frame border that surrounds the recognized attention object, that is, obstacle marking, is superimposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-159036 (JP-A-2007-159036)).
In addition, as a method of displaying a frame border of this type, there is known a method in which a frame border, that is, a band-like frame, set around an obstacle is displayed by increasing the degree of blurring as the risk of an obstacle increases or a method in which the color of the band-like frame is also changed in response to the risk, for example, the lightness of the color is changed so that a difference in lightness from the background increases, for example, like an obstacle is colored by red, orange, yellow or blue in descending order of risk (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-40108 (JP-A-2009-40108)).
However, when a frame border is displayed in a single color, the frame border becomes inconspicuous because of the relation with a background color or the relation with the brightness of a background and, therefore, the highlighting effect of an attention object owing to the frame border may be decreased.